


Let Me Let You Go

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [17]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 9





	Let Me Let You Go

Elide turned her key in the door and opened it, confronted with the sight of Lorcan’s bag packed. “Baby, what’s with the bag?”

He was sitting on the couch, a glass filled with amber liquid dangling from his hands as his forearms rested on his thighs. “El, I’m leaving.”

Confusion and worry flooded through her. “What do you mean? Are you going on a trip?”

He downed the last of his whiskey, savouring the burning sensation as it slid down his throat. “Not like that. I’m done with this. I can’t be with you anymore, I don’t _want_ to be with you anymore.”

“You’re breaking up with me? You’re, you’re ending us?” She sat next to him and reached for his body but he stood and paced in front of her.

“I have to, El. It’s not good for you, I’m not good for you.”

The tears built in her dark eyes and she trembled looking down at her lap. “You, you can’t. Please. Don’t end us.”

The tears fell now and they dropped onto her leggings and shirt. _His_ shirt she realized blankly.

“I have to. It’s the only way.”

“But I love you. I’m in love with you, it can’t end, it’s not supposed to go this way.”

Lorcan kneeled in front of her and gripped her thighs. “We didn’t know what would happen. But it’s too big, it’s too big for us.”

She shook her head, “No, no, nonono. You said there was nothing we couldn’t figure out, there was nothing that could tear us apart!” She shook, sobs building in her chest.

“I didn’t know anything, I was a boy when I said those things. But I’m holding you down, baby.”

“You’re not, please say you’re not leaving me. Don’t. You can’t, L. Say you love me.”

He held her face gently in his hands gently, “One day you’re gonna meet the love of your life, you’re gonna be so in love with them and you’re gonna get married and have a brood of sticky and wild children and you’ll grow old together and be so happy.” He leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. “Because above all else, you deserve to be happy. And you can’t be happy with me, not forever.” Lorcan wiped away her tears, “So I’m letting you go, ok? Let me let you go, please.”

Elide felt like she couldn’t breathe, like someone was squeezing her heart. Lorcan kissed her forehead and then stood.

Her tears came hard and fast now, blurring everything so she couldn’t see when he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

Elide collapsed on her knees, hands over her heart as if she could stop him from taking her heart as he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
